A variety of different types of applications require electrical connectors to be connected and disconnected on a regular basis. In these applications, it is important to make sure there is a completed connection between the mated electrical connectors. If the electrical connectors are not completely coupled together, they can accidentally disconnect during use and also can pose a safety hazard.
Additionally, in these applications it is important to make sure the correct electrical connectors are connected together. If the wrong electrical connectors are connected together, they could damage downstream equipment.